


Baby, I'm Under Your Skin

by Gracefully



Category: Death Note
Genre: 1x08, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, masturbation observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefully/pseuds/Gracefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Light roughly fifteen seconds to discover the fact that his room had been bugged and wired. It took Light roughly a day to figure out exactly how to take advantage of this situation to get under L’s skin. <br/>-<br/>Basically, Light masturbates to get to L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I do not own a penis, and I have next to no idea of what it feels like to jerk one's off.

It took Light roughly fifteen seconds to discover the fact that his room had been bugged and wired. It took Ryuk roughly an hour to figure out where each tiny camera was hidden. It took Light roughly a day to figure out exactly how to take advantage of this situation to get under L’s skin.

The idea had occurred to him sometime during his math class, as two idiots in the back were loudly whispering to one another about all the times they had been caught jerking off. Ryuk was busy snickering loudly at them, turning lazy circles in the air.

Light smirked a little, thinking in back on his successful night of killing the night before. He allowed himself a small amount of pride in his work, a small sliver of accomplishment. The mini-tv was expensive, and it came directly out of Light’s pocket, but that money was just being saved anyway. Light had no use for it. How he looked at it, it was a justified expense.

The whole business had gotten underneath Light’s skin, however. The fact that his every move was being watched was unnerving, but the fact that it was L doing the watching was infuriating. Light longed for a way to get back at him, a way to fluster his sleek exterior.

The conversation behind him drifted back to his ears. Light hid his smile, feeling a small thrill in his stomach at the idea.

 

As Light walked home, he explained to Ryuk his plan, and was able to bribe Ryuk to stay outside with several apples. Ryuk paused in midair. “You’re really willing to do that? Wow. That’s a little impressive.” He resumed his flight, catching up to Light without a trouble. “And a little perverse, but thank you for warning me beforehand. I don’t want to see that. There’s a reason I leave you alone in the bathroom.”

“I hope to get under L’s skin this way. If he sees me doing this, I’ll be affecting him in one way or another.”

They had reached the Yagami household. Ryuk settled down to wait outside, and Light entered the house. He was first home, and he had a good hour and a half before anyone else was expected. That was good. He planned to take his time.

Light dropped his bag by his desk, before stretching his arms over his head. He let out a small sigh before he crossed the room, locking the door. That had to renew L’s attention. He crossed to the bed, laying back, feeling the mattress cushion his torso. Light closed his eyes, aware of every camera in the room. All 64 of them, playing live feed to L, wherever the creep was.

Light then set about to making himself aroused. Light had always had an interesting relationship with arousal. He could simply will his dick to get hard, and he could masturbate like the rest of the them, but Light had never particularly been aroused by another human being. Light never considered this abnormal, as it felt completely rational to him. He had tried looking at pornography before, but that yielded next to no true value to Light. Unlike most boys his age, he rarely jerked himself off, and when he did, it was merely to remember what an orgasm felt like.

As he closed his eyes, he focused on every obscure dirty thought he could conjure up, to paint somewhat of a mental picture for himself. L stayed in the front of his mind, the main cause to the action.

Light let his hand drift to his crotch, where he pressed his palm against his rapidly hardening dick. He moved slowly, up and down the length, through his pants.

When Light felt the first sign of precome, he slowly unzipped his zipper, reaching into his boxers. He grasped the shaft, tugging his dick out of his pants. He felt the attention of L through all 64 cameras, and as he slowly stroked, his dick got harder and harder.

Light sat up slightly, spitting into his palm. The resulting pump sent a thrill of pleasure through Light’s torso, and a small hum escaped his lips. He paused to rub his finger up and down the slit, causing another moan to escape the boy. He spat into his palm again, pumping faster. He was moving at a moderate speed, each hit sending another wave of pleasure through his body. His dick was fully hard, and Light could feel that odd sort of weight starting to pool in his balls.

Light pumped faster, breath coming short. He made his strokes longer, brushing his balls and the head with every pump, and in between pants he started to make noise.

Light’s dick was coated in precome, and he used that to move faster, waves of pleasure crashing through his chest, and flowing down into his loins.

Light glanced down at his hand, now almost a blur. He felt that it hadn’t even been that long, but he was close already. He forced his hand to slow, doing long, slow strokes instead of fas, short ones. Each slow stroke sent another wave of pleasure through him, eliciting the first true moans from the boy. He wanted something in his mouth, something to choke on. The thought startled him, but he pushed on, rubbing the head before going up and down the shaft once more.

Each pump sent him closer to the edge, sending his eyes rolling farther back into his head. His mouth fell open, and noise escaped, one that sounded piteous and hot to Light. He felt heat pooling in his balls, and his dick was straining, pushing against his hand to get faster action.

Light’s body wanted release, but Light forced himself to stay slow, to enjoy the sweet torture of drawing closer and closer to the edge. Each bit of pleasure was pushing him closer, closer, as his body pressed his dick up into his hand, and made his mouth whisper filthy obscenities and moan loudly.

Light felt his balls grow very heavy, and his dick became painfully hard. With one pump, he was sent over the edge, but he rode out the waves of the orgasm, pumping until he felt empty and relieved. Come was spilled all over his pants and on the edge of his shirt. His body felt sweaty and dirty, but Light felt a sense of accomplishment.

Meanwhile, sitting in a dark room alone, L sat, panting, his pupils blown wide. His pants were torn open, and his come was cooling on his bare stomach. He gazed at Light as a fish gazes at the hook that caught them. 


End file.
